cosmobspfandomcom-20200213-history
Θ - Capsule
Capsule (Θ) is a song from Kuusou Teien series. It is released on September 13, 2008 and has reached 300,000 views. Plot A girl, Shii-tan, hates this world. One day she was given a small capsule by an older gentleman. After consuming the capsule, she started to feel she could swim and she saw strange things like fish swimming in the sky, the sky and sea melt, stars going to the fish. After a pitch black darkness, she felt her body was falling. Before dying, she realized she loved this world very much, even though it is already too late. Characters *Shii-tan Lyrics |-|Japanese= 錆付いた　　ポストに　 　　　　　　　久々の手紙 　　　　　　　　どこから　　ともなく 「この街で　　　一番、 　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　景色がきれいな 場所の　　写真が・・・　 　　　　　　貼ってあったの・・・」 　　AAAH! AAAH!… わずか　　な　　興味　　と　　狂気が 日常の　　裏側を　　覗かせるの 退屈　　な　　籠と　　　白黒（モノクロ）天井 発する言葉は　　　　宙に舞い消える 絵本　　と　　人形　　　紙　　と　　クレヨン　　を 　　　　　　　持って出かけるの　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　逃げ出してやるのよ・・・↓ ☪月気球　　追いかけて　　旅に出ようよ 　　神様が　　　くれた　　　この世界が 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　大嫌いだから　 　　AAAH! AAAH!… 紳士の　　おじさんが　　見せる それは　　流行（はやり）の「シータ」　　らしいの 差し出されたのは　小さいθ（カプセル） 甘くて　　楽しい　　味がしたのかも 空を飛ぶ魚　　泳げる気がした 昼が　　音も無く　　夜へと置き換わる 一つだけ　　願い事　　してもいいなら 次もまた　　　　　わたし　　で　　ありますように 　　　　　次もまた　 手に入れたものは　　わずかな安息 　　　　　　漆黒の闇が　　すべてを飲み込む 空　　と　　海　　が　　融　　け　 　　☆（星）　　　が　　魚　　へ　　　　　と わ　　た　　し　　の　　体　　は 　　　 ひ た す ら 　落ち て ゆ く 幸福の　♫（音） を詰めた　θ（カプセル） シュガー 報われた　 気がした　 ほんの少し 遅かったけれど わ た し 今　 幸 せ　 だ よ だ けど　 何 故　かな 「さみしい・・・」 　　　　　　　　　　気 づいたの 　やっと こ の 世界が　 大 好 き だった と |-|Romaji= Sabitsuita posuto ni hisabisa no tegami dokokara tomo naku 「Kono machi de ichiban, keshiki ga kirei na bashou no shashin ga hatte atta no」 AAAH! AAAH!… Wazuka na kyōmi to kyōki ga Nichijō no uragawa o nozoka seru no Taikutsu na kago to shirokuro (monokuro) tenjō Hassuru kotoba wa chū ni mai kieru Ehon to ningyō kami to kureyon o Motte dekakeru no Nigedashite yaru no yo...￬ ☪ Tsuki kikyū oikakete tabi ni deyou yo Kamisama ga kureta kono sekai ga Daikiraidakara AAAH! AAAH!… Shinshi no ojisan ga miseru Sore wa ryūkō (hayari) no 'shīta' rashī no Sashidasa reta no wa chīsai (kapuseru) Amakute tanoshī aji ga shita no kamo Sora o tobu sakana oyogeru ki ga shita Hiru ga oto mo naku yoru e to okikawaru Hitotsudake negaigoto shite mo īnara Tsugi mo mata - tsugi mo mata - watashi de arimasu yōni Teniireta mono wa wazukana ansoku Shikkoku no yami ga subete o nomikomu Sora to umi ga tō ke ☆ (Hoshi) ga sakana e to Wa ta shi no karada wa Hita su ra Ochi te yu ku Kōfuku no ♫ (oto) o tsumeta (kapuseru) shugā Mukuwa reta ki ga shita Hon nosukoshi osokatta keredo Wa ta shi ima shiawa se da yo Da kedo na ze ka na 「Samishī...」 Ki dzuita no yatto Ko no sekai ga Dai su ki datta to |-|English= In the rusted mailbox is a letter from long ago not sure where it's from 「 A photo of the place in this town that has the most beautiful landscape ... was attached...」 AAAH!(Bb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(G)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F) AAAH!(Bb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(G)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F) A little interest and madness is peeking into the other side of ordinary A boring basket and the monochrome ceiling The words I emit flutter and disappear in midair A picture book and a doll, paper and a crayon I set out with these I'm running away ...↓ I chase after a ☪ moon-balloon and set out on my journey God has given us this world that's why I hate it AAAH!(Bb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(G)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F) AAAH!(Bb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(F)AAAH!(G)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(Eb)AAAH!(F) I saw an older gentleman today who appeared to be into that 'theta' fad He held out a small θ (capsule) A sweet and fun taste Like a fish flying in the sky I felt like I could swim Day soundlessly switches to night Just one thing I wished if that's okay Happen again and again so that I may still be myself From what I had I got a bit of rest The pitch-black darkness swallows everything up The sky and sea melt so the ☆ (stars) go to the fish My body keeps si n k i n g θ (capsule) sugar full of happy little ♫ (sounds) There was a rewarded feeling It was a little late, but I'm now happy though somehow "Lonely..." I realized finally This world I loved it very much Translation by PeanutSub Theory *The arrow in「逃げ出してやるのよ・・・↓」 could mean Shii-tan runs away from reality, going to the illusion world below if connected with Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo *It is hinted that Dr. Realist gives Shii-tan the Capsule. *The capsule may be something Dr. Realist created to make people face reality. It is actually a success, as Shii-tan finally ended up loving the world, but she died from the hallucinations after effects of the capsule which made her fell from on top of a clock tower. Trivia *The greek letter Theta "θ" resembles a capsule, and can also be read as a Greek shorthand for death (θάνατος 'Thanatos'). *The AAAH! part is Shii-tan's scream when falling down to her own death. Category:Kuusou Teien Category:Songs